halofandomcom-20200222-history
Lone Wolf
Lone Wolf is the eleventh and final campaign level of Halo: Reach. The level takes place after the credits and will be accessible to players when they finished the entire game. The setting of the level begins at 2000 hours of August 30, 2552, near the ship-breaking yards at Aszod. SPARTAN-B312, left at the ship-breaking yards after the ’s escape, is left to simply survive as long as possible. After fighting off waves of Covenant forces, Noble Six eventually succumbs and is killed by a group of Sangheili warriors. Transcript Planet Reach August 30, 2552 20:00 Hours The camera pans down to Noble Six, stranded on Reach, standing alone on a platform. Covenant aircraft are flying overhead. {Gameplay} There'll be Another Time... Waves of Covenant troops attack the lone Noble Six. Aircraft fire at Six from above. Noble Six holds out for as long as possible. As more damage is taken, cracks begin to appear in the SPARTAN's visor. Eventually, the player takes enough damage and the screen turns to black. End Cutscene Noble Six's POV: Six is under heavy fire and hurt. There are two cracks in Six's visor. Six's assault rifle is lying on the ground. The SPARTAN pulls off their damaged helmet, tosses it aside, and picks up the weapon. Camera shifts to the discarded helmet's POV, which shows Noble Six making the final stand against the Covenant. A Sangheili Ultra charges at Six, firing a plasma rifle. Noble Six kills it with the assault rifle. A Zealot attacks from behind with an energy sword. Noble Six knocks it to the ground and kills it with a pistol. Six is hit by a barrage of plasma fire from off-screen. The SPARTAN is wounded but manages to stay standing. Holding the Assault Rifle in the right hand and the pistol in the left, Six continues firing at his attackers, killing two more Sangheili before another Ultra knocks Six to the ground. A Sangheili Field Marshall appears with an energy sword and prepares to kill the downed Noble Six. Noble Six kicks the Ultra away and knocks the energy sword out of the Field Marshall's hand. The Ultra pounces on Noble Six again. Noble Six manages to elbow the Ultra in the jaw. The Field Marshall draws an energy dagger. The foot of a third Sangheili steps into the frame and the tips of an energy sword appear. Cut to Noble Six's shattered helmet, lying on the ground in the dust. Fade to black. Scene fades to the same scene, only in the future. The ground is full of grass and the skies are blue. The only evidence that a battle was fought here are a piece of debris from a destroyed ship in the background and Noble Six's helmet still lying where it fell. Planet Reach July 7, 2589 Halsey (voice-over): "It didn't take long for Reach to fall. Our enemy was ruthless. Efficient. But they weren't nearly fast enough." The camera begins slowly pulling back. Halsey (voice-over): "For you had already passed the torch. And because of you, we found Halo, unlocked its secrets, shattered our enemy's resolve. Our victory - your victory - was so close... I wish you could have lived to see it." The camera has now pulled back to reveal a UNSC ship in the background to the left. The ship is a new arrival and not a wreck. Halsey (voice-over): "But you belong to Reach. Your body, your armor - all burned and turned to glass. Everything, except your courage. That, you gave to us. And with it, we can rebuild." Fade to white. Trivia *''Lone Wolf'' marks the only time a post-credits sequence has been playable. *The title of this level is a reference to Noble Six’s lone-wolf nature; in this level, is truly the only one left. *There is no way to fail the level, as the only objective is to survive for as long as possible. *As the player begins to take damage, cracks appear in the HUD, which represent cracks in the actual visor of the player's helmet.